


Blood, Fur and Steel

by NyckWilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Recovery, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyckWilde/pseuds/NyckWilde
Summary: Nick has been found after being kidnapped, tortured and physically transformed...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a series of pictures by neytirix - http://neytirix.deviantart.com/

  
Blood splattered across the room as Nick slashed his claws at the laughing surgeon. The badger laughed hysterically while spitting out words which sounded like “It’s alive” repeatedly, celebrating at his victory as his body became shreds of flesh and fur.

Judy cried silently as she covered her mouth, with a gun in her paw which was aimed at the furry mess that was Nick. She could have pulled the trigger and stopped the “fox” in front of her, but she just froze, after seeing what the surgeon had done to Nick.

“What have they done to you…” Judy asked herself.

Nick looked at the shredded and mangled carcass in front of him. Nick took deep breaths as he slowly gained his sanity back. Nick’s face grew from anger to sheer terror, his eyes widened as he thought back at what he just did.  
Seeing that Nick had stopped, Judy slowly creeped towards him, making sure not to startle Nick. As Nick slowly backed away from the bloody mess, he turned his head back at Judy, staring her blankly with his widened eyes. Nick seemed terrified, his “claws” dripping with blood.

Nick was a mess. A mess of blood, fur, flesh and steel.


	2. Physical Tortures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-= WARNING =-=-=-=
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY TORTURE PORN.  
> PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE "CUT" VERSION IF YOU NEED TO.

“His paws were sawed off…”

=-=-=

After inserting an IV needle inside his arm, Nick cried in pain as the badger brutally sawed of one of his paws with a bonesaw, grinning sinisterly as he did so. Nick’s muffled cries and violent movements made the badger giggle after he took one of his paws off. Blood flew out from his wound like an unclosed tap, before finally collecting in a metallic bowl. Nick’s tears dripped from his face after the badger tightened the muzzle on his face, before proceeding doing the same to his other paw.  
The physical and mental shock caused by the muzzle and the tortures finally got to Nick as Nick fainted after the bonesaw went halfway into the flesh of his paw.

=-=-=

“…and replaced with steel paw prosthetics with eerily sharp claws…”  
=-=-=

When Nick woke up, he noticed that metallic needles stuck out from his wound, most of them connected to a machine through a jumble of wires. Nick felt even more disturbed when he noticed that a metallic contraption of some sort was connected to where his paw was. Trying his best not to pass out again, the badger appeared with a scalpel, before slowly scrapping out his skin from parts of his wrist. After the fur and skin was gone, the badger then stuck some of the needles from before into the bright pink flesh, forcing out another muffled scream from Nick.

=-=-=

“…his scalp, including his ears was also skinned off…”

=-=-=

As the scalpel sunk into Nick’s temple, the badger watched as Nick tried his best to struggle and free his head from the straps that held it in place. The badger then slid the scalpel across the front of his ears to his other temple before removing the bloody scalpel. Nick could only watch in horror as the badger then continued sliding the scalpel through the back of his head.

=-=-=

“…before being replaced with a pair of metallic ears…”

=-=-=

Nick’s tears shed out uncontrollably as the badger creepily molested the exposed flesh of Nick’s scalp, grinning as he did so. The badger stuck the same needles into the skin, before two metallic ears were stuck into the needles as the metallic chair-like contraption that Nick was strapped into was slowly being drenched in his blood.

=-=-=

“His teeth were also replaced with eerie and metallic teeth.”

=-=-=

Nick shut his eyes tightly as the badger pulled out his canine teeth one by one. Nick had given up trying to struggle as his jaws and mouth were strapped into some sort of contraption. One by one, his teeth were dropped into a bowl of water after they were pulled out without hesitation. A few minutes of unimaginable pain and torture later, Nick’s teeth were replaced with creepily sharp, carbon black teeth. Nick felt eerily uncomfortable with himself, with the other implants only making the toxic feeling even more unbearable.

=-=-=

“Apart from the visible implants, some of his organs were removed,” the beaver paused for a moment before reciting the surgery report, “The organs include a kidney, a part of his liver, a lobe from one of his lungs and an entire spleen.”  
The surgery report sent shivers down everyone’s spine, especially Judy’s. The sickly things that the Surgeon has done to Nick had made everyone felt sick. Officer Wolford had to run to the toilet as the doctor gave the report, with Clawhauser almost doing the same.

“Is Wilde going to be fine?” said Chief Bogo with his usual tone, despite hiding his sickened feelings.

“Officer Wilde’s vitals are currently unstable,” answered Doctor Castor as he adjusted his spectacles, “With his spleen removed, his immunity system will be drastically lowered.”

Judy wiped her tears as the doctor continued.

“Even if he recovers from the shock from the blood loss and the severe damage his body has gone through, I fear that the infections he might have gotten will be a problem.”

The room was in a state of silence after the doctor finished his sentence.

“However, I’m almost certain that he will be able to live another day if he wakes up with our medical assistance,” stated the beaver, “but about his mental condition, he must be able to get as much support from all of you.”


	3. Physical Tortures ( CUT VERSION )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not into torture porn and skipped the UNCUT version, you did good.  
> Basically, this version is the same, but without the torture porn scenes.

“His paws were sawed off…”

=-=-=

GRAPHIC

=-=-=

“…and replaced with steel paw prosthetics with eerily sharp claws…”

=-=-=

TORTURE PORN

=-=-=,

“…his scalp, including his ears was also skinned off…”

=-=-=

MORE TORTURE PORN

=-=-=

“…before being replaced with a pair of metallic ears…”

=-=-=

A BLOODY SCENE

=-=-=

“His teeth were also replaced with eerie and metallic teeth.”

=-=-=

*R rated film here*

=-=-=

“Apart from the visible implants, some of his organs were removed,” the beaver paused for a moment before reciting the surgery report, “The organs include a kidney, a part of his liver, a lobe from one of his lungs and an entire spleen.”  
The surgery report sent shivers down everyone’s spine, especially Judy’s. The sickly things that the Surgeon has done to Nick had made everyone felt sick. Officer Wolford had to run to the toilet as the doctor gave the report, with Clawhauser almost doing the same.

“Is Wilde going to be fine?” said Chief Bogo with his usual tone, despite hiding his sickened feelings.

“Officer Wilde’s vitals are currently unstable,” answered Doctor Castor as he adjusted his spectacles, “With his spleen removed, his immunity system will be drastically lowered.”

Judy wiped her tears as the doctor continued.

“Even if he recovers from the shock from the blood loss and the severe damage his body has gone through, I fear that the infections he might have gotten will be a problem.”

The room was in a state of silence after the doctor finished his sentence.

“However, I’m almost certain that he will be able to live another day if he wakes up with our medical assistance,” stated the beaver, “but about his mental condition, he must be able to get as much support from all of you.”


	4. Mental Tortures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, took me a while but here it is.

Everyone accompanied Doctor Castor to the Intensive Care Unit after their discussion about Nick’s condition and organ transplants. Although transplants are viable for Nick, fox donors are unusually rare.

“Patients can live with just one lung, kidney and a part of the liver with little to no problem,” the doctor stated, “and about his spleen, he will be ok if he takes some antibiotics and other supplements.”

As they reached Nick’s ICU the smell of medicine became even more pungent. The ICU was a special ward for patients that had to be under doctor and nurses supervision almost all the time. Nick’s ward was a fairly large ward, despite it being for medium sized mammals. The ceiling was tall enough for Chief Bogo to fit, but the utilities and other delicate equipment was meant for smaller mammals to use.

In the middle of the ICU was a cot in which Nick was sleeping soundly in. An awful lot of wires were stuck to his body, one of which was an IV tube that fed him blood to his left arm. Nick seemed fragile and vulnerable. Nick’s head was bandaged, with the metallic ears protruding from it. His wrist was also heavily bandaged, with the metallic claws sticking out. Under the bed covers was Nick’s cream fur, the only difference was that it had a large white bandage over it. Apart from the bandages, he was wearing a plastic breathing mask which fit perfectly with his muzzle.

The room had a moment of silence, with the only noises being the machinery and Nick’s constant struggle for air. The smell of dried blood got stronger as they got closer. Arriving at the cot, Officer Delgato pulled a chair next to Nick’s cot before he requested Judy to sit there.

“Thanks,” replied Judy.

=-=-=

Jack and the forensics team entered the operating room after having just swept the room before. Unlike the other rooms in the asylum, the operating room was clean and new, despite the blood stains on the floor and across the walls of the room, and in the middle, an operating table.

=-=-=

“Red fox, average size,” the tiger said as he dumped a drugged Nick on the operating table.

“Strap him in,” commanded the badger.

Noting his instructions, the tiger and his partner dragged Nick into position, anchoring his limbs and neck onto the metallic table with leather straps. Nick was stripped from all of his clothes as he was pinned onto the table. Inspecting Nick’s body, the badger smiled as he instructed the two out of the room.

“You both will get the usual parts,” said the badger as he put on his surgical mask, “but since the subject is a fox, I think it might worth a lot more in the black market.”

=-=-=

Next to the operating table was a metallic chair like contraption. The chair like contraption seems to be custom made for a smaller mammal. The chair like contraption had leather straps fused to its armrest and legs, and also had a headrest that is possibly used to locking one’s head in place. The most disgusting part of the chair was that under the armrests held two bloody metallic bowls of blood, both of them almost quarter full.  
“Disgusting,” Jack thought to himself.

=-=-=

As Nick woke up, he noticed that he could not move all four of his limbs or head. He was slightly dizzy from the drugs, but observing his surroundings, he could tell that he was strapped onto a metallic chair. He was also wearing a hospital gown, and that he was in some sort of operating room

“I see you’re awake,” said the badger sinfully as he approached the poor mammal.

As Nick got less dizzy, he finally spoke up with his usual smirk, “Just telling you, I think your goons got the tranquilizer darts mixed up,”

“Well, I agree,” replied the badger, “because most of my subjects were awake when they got their organs removed.”

Nick’s smirk turned to a frown after hearing what the badger in front of him just said.

“Didn’t you notice the bandages and the blood?” smiled the badger.

Nick jumped as he could feel a large bandage over his chest, along with the pain and scars underneath it. He could also sense the smell of his own blood that stained his fur, making him feel sick and violated. 

“If you excuse me, I’ll start my first procedure shortly,” said the smirking surgeon, “I’ll get my tools…”

=-=-=

Next to the chair and the operating table was a table that held a clean set of operating tools. Bonesaws, scalpels and forceps of different sizes lay perfectly on the table. Meticulously lifting up the tools, Jack noticed that the tools were top shelf, ones that are trusted only to be used by professional surgeons.

Between the set of delicate tools, Jack noticed something. It was a metallic implant of some sort, which seemed to fit a medium sized mammal’s neck, like Nick’s. The implant was an injector fused to a plate. Next to the implant were three vials of bluish liquid. Picking them up, Jack could see the labels on the vials more closely.

“Midnicampum Holicithias extract” it read.

“Night howlers,” Jack thought to himself.

After a final scan of the tools, another thing stood out from the collection of eerie tools. The object was muzzle with leather straps, the ones commonly issued to officers, and the one thing Nick avoids every day on the force.

=-=-=

Nick tried his back to hold back his tears as the badger tighten the straps on the muzzle Nick was forced to wear. The sight of the muzzle had already made Nick think back of the tragedy of his past, the one the encountered back when he was eight years old.

“Looks like I sliced off your silver tongue?” smiled the badger.

Realising that he was reliving his nightmares again, Nick felt nauseated. Tears began flowing down his cheek, although he reminded himself not to let anyone see that they got to him. Tears dripped down his chin, followed by another, and another.  
He was re-traumatized.


	5. Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time...

Nick stepped out of the convenience store when the wind grew stronger, so did the already torrential rain. With a cup of coffee in one hand and a small bottle of caffeine pills in the other, he dashed towards the police cruiser parked directly across the store.

The vehicle was parked among a couple of tall bushes, making it seem invisible during that time of the night, with the thunderstorm blocking the moonlight. Entering the vehicle, Nick placed the wet cardboard cup full of coffee on the seat where Judy used to seat, before shaking of the rainwater from his damp, dank fur.

“They better pay me extra for this,” thought Nick to himself, already regretting the steak out shift he took.

Gulping down a pill, Nick took out the file that Chief Bogo assigned to him earlier. Two weeks earlier, a couple mammals have gone missing, which included prey and predators of all sizes, from a badger to a reindeer.

“Back to our first case I guess,” thought Nick as he recalled his first encounter with Judy.

The evidence pointed out that the missing mammals are likely kidnapped by the same culprit, who is allegedly a feline mammal. After an anonymous tip from a reliable source stated that the culprit will be around the suburbs, where Nick was at.  
While Nick was busy concentrating on the trees and alleyways in front of him, Nick almost jumped as his phone rang.

“He showed up yet?” said Judy over the phone.

“Sweet cheese and crackers fluff,” replied Nick as he recovered from the scare, “Why are you even calling at this hour?”

“Well, I was just checking up on you,” giggled Judy, “So looks like you’re not coming back?”

“If this guy doesn’t show up, I think you might have to use a vibrator,” smirked Nick.

“Very funny slick,” replied Judy sarcastically, “Just concentrate on your job,”

“Good night Carrots,” Nick replied back before hanging up the call.

=-=-=

“It’s just one fox, how hard can it be?” said the tiger.

“I know,” replied the bear, “But haven’t you seen how they train their officers?”

“Yeah, she took down a rhino, so what? It’s the middle of the night, and I think he’s kind of oblivious now and he’s going to be an obstacle for us if we don’t take him out.”

“Fine,” answered the bear as he got out the truck.

Walking towards the police cruiser, the bear could clearly see that Nick wasn’t doing a great job as he was constantly bobbing his head up and down. Sneaking from the side of the patrol cruiser, the bear smashed the window next to Nick with his elbow. After the window was smashed open, the bear reached in and grabbed an alerted Nick by the neck before pulling him out from the shattered window.

“Argh,” screamed Nick in pain as he wrestled the bear’s crushing arms.

Without warning, the bear poked a syringe into Nick’s neck, subduing Nick instantly with the bear tranquiliser.

“Just dump him in the back!” shouted the tiger as they promptly got Nick into their truck, before speeding off.

=-=-=

It was at 4.30 in the morning when the ZPD was in panic mode when they arrived at where Nick was last dispatched at.  
“He was dragged out through the window,” said one of the forensics experts. “The blood probably belongs to Wilde’s but…”  
“You think?” cried Judy, who was in a state of anger and grief.

“Calm down Judy,” said Fangmeyer, “Let Dexter finish,”

“As I was saying, I found traces of fur that does not match the description of Nick’s,” continued the red deer.

“So you’re saying that we have the description of the mammal who kidnapped Nick?” replied Jack, “Is there any more evidence that can help us track down the culprit?”

“There doesn’t seem to be any more,” responded Dexter, “If there was, the weather last night would have gushed it away.”

As Jack proceeded to look around, Judy walked away from the scene as she pulled of her rubber gloves.

“Dammit Nick,” she thought to herself, wiping her tears as she walked towards Chief Bogo, who was questioning a dingo in front of the convenience store.

“He bought a cup of coffee, I think,” said the dingo, “You can check the surveillance if you need to,”

“Thank you Miss Barking,” replied Chief Bogo as he turned to Judy. “Any leads from the forensics team?”

“Dexter found some fur that might belong to our culprit,” replied the bunny, “The mammal might have been a large predator, judging by how he or she smashed the side window. How about the shopkeeper, any leads?”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” said Chief Bogo, “There is no surveillance camera outside of the store, and I don’t think we need to know what is happening inside the store,”

“Hey Chief,” interrupted Jack as he walked towards the two, “You got to see this,”  
Jack pulled out his tablet, before playing a video of Nick, moments before the incident. Skipping ahead to 1.33 am, Judy gasped in horror as an arm of the size and description of a bear protruded from the side window of the car, where Nick sat. Judy could see Nick struggling as he was dragged out from the shattered window.

“Cheese and crackers…” gasped Judy.

“This was the footage from the dashboard camera.” Jack said.

“This is horrendous,” replied Chief Bogo with a deep tone after reviewing the atrocious video.


End file.
